Talk:Efficiency/@comment-35236134-20180502063317
I am trying to have the most efficient grid of residential homes that I can for income generation sake. I used this chart for part of it, but realized that there is additional consideration required for the houses that consume 3:2 of the grid versus just 2:2 of the grid (2:2 is the typical configuration). The reason for this is because the houses still require connections to roads so the amount of space actually required for them to fit on the grid requires more than just the houses themselves. Depending on how you orient your city also determines the actual efficiency of your grid. There are basically two ways to do this. You can either run your grid of homes from east to west or from north to south. If you run them from east to west then the calculation of road placement with respect to the houses becomes much more complex. For maximum efficiency, you'll always need to have two houses adjacent to one another with a road on the outside of each. This is necessary whether you orient east to west or north to south. This is the only way to ensure they have connections to roads. If you're just building a couple of houses then this document doesn't matter, but if you're actually trying to build a large grid, then it's very relevant. EAST TO WEST CONFIG If you run from east to west then it takes 14 2:2 houses to equal the same grid shape as 10 3:2 houses. These can be run in a single column since the roads will be to the north and south of the houses. From top to bottom you can think of this as a road, a house, another house, and then continue the pattern. So if you fill those slots with 2:2 houses, you'll end up with 8 roads and 14 houses. If you fill those with 3:2 houses, you'll end up with 6 roads and 10 houses. That's the smallest grouping you can do whereby they match so that we can calculate actual efficiency. NORTH TO SOUTH CONFIG If you run from north to south, then it takes 3 2:2 houses to equal the same grid shape as 2 3:2 houses. In this case the roads will also be running north to south. This means that you don't have to calculate for the road space between houses, but it also requires two columns of houses to get the same shape. Those 2 columns will yield a total of 6 2:2 houses in the same grid space as 4 3:2 houses. CALCULATIONS Using those grids will allow you to do the full calculations of efficiency. let ∂ = the amount of money collected in 1 hr for a 2:2 house let ß = the amount of money collected in 1 hr for a 3:2 house Then compare: East-West: 14∂ against 10ß North-South: 6∂ against 4ß EXAMPLE Which is more efficient, the Estate House or the Boarding House? Estate House is 2:2 and yields 120$ in 1hr. Boarding House is 3:2 and yields 1,050$ in 8hr which is 131.25$ in 1hr. If our entire grid is going to be East-West then the 2:2 Estate House is $120 x 14 = $1,680 vs. the 3:2 Boarding House which is $131.25 * 10 = $1,312.50. (78% by comparison) If our entire grid is going to be North-South then the 2:2 Estate House is $120 x 6 = $720 vs. the 3:2 Boarding House which is $131.25 * 4 = $393.75. (54% by comparison) So in an East-West configuration, the Estate House is a little more efficient. In the North-South configuration, the Estate House is considerably more efficient. OVERALL EFFICIENCY I would have to find the overlap of both grids now to determine if the N/S or E/W configuration is the best way to go (essentially finding the lowest comminon denominator of the geometry). Perhaps I will do that in the future, but I hope this helps to understand the 2:2 vs. 3:2 efficiency. The chart is incorrect as it doesn't factor the burden of road connections and this changes the math quite a bit.